


Beautiful Birthday

by Kaori (Kayozuki)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayozuki/pseuds/Kaori
Summary: Chiyu and Reona spend some time together after a successful birthday celebration.Note: Takes place near the ending of Season 3, Episode 11 of the BanG Dream anime. Could be seen as an Episode 11.5 of sorts.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Beautiful Birthday

"You don't have to do this…" came a muted voice from Reona's lap.

"It is fine, CHU²-sama," Reona said gently. While displaying a calm exterior, she was actually screaming internally, exuberant at the fact that Chiyu's head was resting defenselessly on her lap at that very moment. It was taking every ounce of what little physical energy she had left to restrain herself from jumping in excitement and sending the younger girl flying. "I am glad to be doing this. Unless, of course, if CHU²-sama wishes for me to stop, then I will do so immediately."

Her reply earned an exasperated grunt from Chiyu, but the producer made no effort to move away or to brush away Reona's hand, which had slowly started to increase its intensity of strokes against Chiyu's curly hair.

Silence fell over the room. The dim flickers from the candle lamps on the coffee tables—their current sole source of light—provided a comfortable ambience for the pair. Reona glanced at the clock which hung by the entrance to the studio. Half past three. It had been two hours since Rokka, Masuki and Rei left the apartment after their celebrations reached a fitting conclusion. It was way past bedtime, even by Chiyu's standards, given that she regularly stayed up late to handle a multitude of tasks for the band — composing, writing, recording, scheduling, booking, administrative chores...

"So, how did you like your birthday, CHU²-sama?" Reona asked.

Chiyu was facing away, so Reona couldn't see what expression she was wearing, but she could feel her head fidget about against her skin, tickling her ever so slightly. "I... don't know."

"I hope CHU²-sama enjoyed the arrangements RAS had prepared beforehand. It was impromptu nevertheless, but everyone was looking forward to today, and… I'm extremely thankful that it turned out the way it did."

No reply. Maybe Chiyu had finally fallen asleep.

Reona sank her back into the sofa with a sigh. She was completely exhausted. It was tempting to surrender herself to slumber, but she just couldn't. 

What a crazy turn of events it had been for her and the band today.

"How did you compose the song?"

Reona jumped at the sudden question, which made Chiyu's head bounce off her thighs, almost causing the miniscule figure to dive off the sofa. "My deepest apologies, CHU²-sama!" She cried, and patted her lap hastily. "Here, please make yourself comfortable—"

"I don't need it," Chiyu cut Reona off, reluctantly wrestling herself off the mountain of cushions which were scattered haphazardly across the leather to make space beside the keyboardist. Her hair was in a mess from all the ruffling Reona had done, and Reona couldn't help but stare in adoration at the masterpiece she had created. Chiyu looked cute beyond words, much like a disgruntled half-asleep kitten. She must have noticed though, as she quickly pressed on with the questioning with a small blush coming over her. "Well?"

"Last week," Reona said dreamily in remembrance. "It was shortly after the other members of RAS returned from their onsen trip. You were cooped up in the storage room like always. CHU²-sama probably does not remember, but when I asked if I was allowed to utilize your equipment for the composition of a new song, I did not receive a response, which was your go-to answer for consent. So I went ahead and composed it, in secret of course. It was something I had really wanted to do for a long while to express my gratitude... for everything you have done for me."

No reply again. For a moment, Reona thought that Chiyu had fallen asleep for real this time, until she realized that Chiyu's face was covered (purposefully) with a cushion.

"Umm… CHU²-sama?"

"I was happy."

"Eh?"

Secretly, something had lit up inside Reona. Before today, she had never received an emotional, heartfelt perspective from Chiyu about anything that wasn't related to the music and performances from RAS. Granted, it wasn't like she cared in the first place; all she desired for was to be of use to Chiyu while she donned the persona of PAREO. But with today's occurrences, maybe, just maybe, she could afford to be a little more selfish...

A mischievous grin played on Reona's lips as she asked, "My apologies, but I was unable to hear CHU²-sama with that bundle of fluff obstructing that endearing face of yours. May I trouble you to say it once more, but more clearly now?"

She could hear the grumbling Chiyu was making, which sounded almost gremlin-like, followed by a dragged sigh of resignation. She then repeated herself, albeit at a marginally louder volume than before.

"I was happy."

"Whaaaaaat?" Reona cupped a hand to her ear, straining her upper body towards Chiyu even though she knew that the DJ couldn't see what she was doing. "I still could not hear CHU²-sama—"

She was interrupted by a squishy object hitting her squarely in the nose, which also knocked her glasses off. Reona prised the cushion off, but before she could start searching for them, Chiyu, who was oblivious to what she had done, had already started talking. Though if Reona had to guess, it was probably because she wasn't looking at Reona out of embarrassment.

"My parents… were never around for anything. Nobody was. And when they were, it was laden with lies and falsehood under the guise of bothering with me. And if it wasn't that, it was utter disappointment at the fact that I couldn't live up to their musical expectations. That's why… today— this is the first birthday that was different, and felt different. In a good way."

Reona squinted in Chiyu's general direction. It was difficult to make out her face given how faint the lighting was, but Reona was positive that a vague tinge of red could be spotted where her cheeks supposedly were. If only her glasses were on… she wanted so badly to see Chiyu's bashfulness in its full glory! Such a rare opportunity wouldn't present itself this easily in the foreseeable future…!

"Also, the strawberry cake MASKING made was delicious," she muttered, fully unsuspecting that Reona was steadily edging towards her.

Reona was now so close to Chiyu that their shoulders were nearly touching. She could sense a flustered Chiyu, who was glancing back and forth between opposite ends of the room, still refusing to lay eyes on Reona. 

She couldn't resist a smile. "Was it now?"

"Though she should have added beef jerky into the mix," Chiyu added defensively. "Then it would've been a perfect cake."

"If you say so, CHU²-sama."

"You were just judging me, weren't you?"

"I would never, CHU²-sama!"

"Liar."

Something akin to a jolt of electricity shot through Reona's skin. It was an unpleasant sensation, and her heart ached as PAREO vanished for a brief moment, which was replaced by a pained face, accompanied with the empty words: 

"I hate lies the most. You of all people should understand that best."

Chiyu fell into a stunned silence at the abrupt change of her tone. Reona too was shocked at her sudden switch in personality. She… did not intend to make such a statement. She bent down to pick up her glasses which rested beside Chiyu's feet in a desperate attempt to dodge the outset of an awkward atmosphere. When she put them back on, the younger girl remained frozen, a visible look of regret splashed across her face. Her lips were spread open slightly, and she looked to be at a loss on what to say. She'd screwed up once again from her lack of paid attention to her band members, and she was painfully aware of that.

But Reona wasn't going to run away any longer.

"You need not apologize, CHU²-sama."

"But—"

Reona wrapped Chiyu into a tight embrace, which drew a startled yelp from her. But she paid no heed. The warmth emanating from her tiny body dispelled the cold effortlessly. She felt safe like this. She wanted nothing more than to stay like this for eternity.

"I've said it earlier, but I must reiterate this. I love you, CHU²-sama. You were the one who pulled me out of the darkness. I was brave enough to display my true self to everybody else because of you. I owe my current self to you. And even if the world were to desert you, I would remain by your side. Always."

She could feel her fingers tremble as the final words left her lips. Of course they would. She couldn't help but to subconsciously remember the hurtful words Chiyu had hurled at her before she ran away. Returning to the darkness, which was void of freedom and the liberation to delve into her fascinations without the fear of social judgment....

It was something she _never_ wanted to go through again. 

Though all was forgiven, forgetting it was not as easy. The wounds were still running fresh in her mind since that incident, and would be for a long time to come.

That same thought must have been running through Chiyu's mind at the same time, which was clear from her flinching in response towards Reona's proclamation. The keyboardist continued to hold on tightly, waiting patiently for Chiyu. She would wait for as long as it takes. If it could get the girl she deeply loves to look her way, then nothing else would matter.

That… and RAISE A SUILEN, she supposed. It was undeniable that she had enjoyed herself tremendously with Rokka, Masuki and Rei, even before their official formation. Their instruments, resonating in sync with each other. The fiery passion in their music, stemmed from the raw dedication and hard work they had put into practice and performance. All of that was the mere genesis of something bigger. She was truly lucky to have been a part of RAS. It was a place where she felt like she belonged. It was almost as if the five of them were...

Family. 

The first tear trickled from Reona's eyelids. She was tempted to bury her face into Chiyu's shoulder, but knowing that would make a mess out of her uniform, it took all she had to restrain herself. It would be one less blazer to wash later on, a blessing in this chilly weather.

"Thank you for everything."

Reona could hear a muffled sniff as Chiyu slowly nodded her head, and uttered the words which first marked their partnership — the birth of a life-changing experience for them both.

"Let's continue to change the world, PAREO… together..."

Her breathing became light, and her hold around Reona's waist slackened. She had finally fallen asleep.

Gingerly, Reona broke apart from Chiyu and stood up, gently easing her down across the length of the sofa. Quietly, she tiptoed to the linen closet nearby and fetched a set of thick, velvety blankets. When she returned, the DJ was mumbling something indistinguishable in her slumber. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, but her facial muscles were relaxed. She was wearing a smile. It wasn't the usual, crafty one filled with deviousness, but one that portrayed the sheer innocence of an angel.

Little fireworks popped in Reona's head at the sight. Maybe it was because it was almost four in the morning, and she was possibly delirious with the onset of fatigue, but… 

How adorable...

Throwing the blankets over Chiyu's still frame, she leaned forward, her fingers wiping away the stray teardrops, before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. It was an unconditional signature on the blank check of love that indicated Reona's intention to honor her commitment for Chiyu's cause. To establish RAISE A SUILEN's position as the best girls' band in all of Japan and beyond.

To support her, forever and always.

"Happy beautiful birthday, CHU²-sama," she whispered.


End file.
